incitación al pecado
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Para muchos, el miercoles de ceniza es un dia de oración y recogimiento. Pero para Gabriel y Vash ese dia tiene otro significado. Vat/swiss, lemon. Para Fallon Kristerson


**Incitación al pecado…**

**Dedicatoria especial para**: Fallon Kristerson. Espero te guste esta breve historia, escrita de forma un poco más pausada, con más calma y detalle. La anterior fue en un arrebato de genial, sucia y puerca inspiración y degeneración mío (inspirado en el fic "inapropiadamente Liechtenstein") que debía de sacar de la mente rápido porque si no me martillaría en la mente por largo, largo rato, así que por tanto, espero sea de tu agrado. Acepto todo tipo de regalos, de preferencia dinero en efectivo (una gran maleta llena de dólares no estaría nada mal (pone cara de ambicioso), aunque se acepta cualquier cosa (también acepto a ucranianas pechugonas…, y sí, soy un hombre).)

**Advertencias: **Vaticano/Suiza, lemon, algunas cosas un cuanto explicitas, mucho chocolate, suiza ukeado, y alusión al Austria/Suiza.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Suiza le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, esta versión del estado vaticano (Gabriel Vargas) con todos sus rasgos de personalidad me pertenece. Este OTP (Only True pairing) puede decirse que es un poco nuevo en el fandom, y en cierto modo, Gabriel es la perfecta pareja para Vash. Los dos son igual de amargados. Otra cosa, veo al estado vaticano más como "seme" que como Uke, por su temperamento fuerte e intransigente. Y a más de uno le gustaría ver a Suiza ukeado (mwahahaha soy un depravado).

* * *

Había comenzado la cuaresma en el calendario católico. La santa sede había tenido que asistir como siempre al santo padre en la misa del miércoles de ceniza en la basílica de san pedro (el edificio como tal, no otra cosa), además de que Suiza estaba presente como comandante general de la guardia suiza pontificia por su condición de país.

La ceremonia transcurría sin ningún problema. Vash estaba allí, junto con la escolta de la guarda suiza, serio, pétreo. Gabriel era lo mismo, sus hábitos escarlata resaltaban entre la marea de cardenales, y su proximidad al santo padre lo hacía resaltar aún más. Solemnemente transcurre la ceremonia, la consagración del pan y el vino, la comunión, la consagración y unción de la sacra ceniza. Aparentemente solo se respira la fría y solemne indiferencia entre los dos estados, sin dedicarse ni una sola mirada. Nadie sospecharía que entre ellos dos existiese algo.

Naturalmente Vash asistió a la ceremonia, y Gabriel le aplicó la ceniza cuaresmal en la frente. Cuando Suiza, revestido con su uniforme se acerca hacia el vaticano, este no duda en lanzarle una sonrisa algo cómplice, la cual no es tardada en responder por Suiza. Se miran fijamente. El vaticano le levanta el rostro por el mentón y con ceniza húmeda del tazón que sostiene el acólito le signa la señal de la cruz en la frente. Suiza se levanta, y le hace una solemne reverencia a la santa sede. Luego, se arrodilla ante el sumo pontífice, besando el anillo del pescador, y se retira del altar.

Aparentemente todo normal, pero ellos dos saben los sucios pensamientos que cruzan por sus mentes. Vash sabe perfectamente que Gabriel es muy hábil con el lenguaje visual, siempre enigmático, lleno de secretos, de misterios.

Saben que es el día, y que es el momento. Ambos han esperado todo un año por ello.

Después de la larga ceremonia, Gabriel se dirigió hacia sus apartamentos en el palacio apostólico. Y simplemente tomó un rosario entre sus manos, se sentó en su estudio de lectura a leer la vida de san juan Bosco, (vaticano tiene muchos libros de vidas de santos, aunque el precisamente no sea uno), como si esperase algo. O a alguien.

La cuaresma se basa principalmente en el concepto de la abstinencia de los placeres de la carne, y no de la carne de res propiamente dicha. Por eso podría explicarse el desenfreno del martes de carnaval. Sin embargo, para Gabriel y Vash, su fecha de "quitar la carne" era precisamente el mismo miércoles de ceniza.

Tocan persistentemente la puerta, era Vash en búsqueda de su "carne del miércoles". Gabriel, con serenidad parca deja el libro en el buró y abre la puerta, encontrando a Vash en el umbral, aun revestido del uniforme de la Guardia suiza Pontificia, serio, rígido y distante.

—Creí que nunca llegarías —le inquirió Gabriel parcamente.

—Siempre cumplo con mis citas —le respondió Vash de forma seria y fría— y en especial con esta.

Gabriel perfectamente sabía que Vash era frio, a veces cruel, estricto. En cierto modo él también lo era. Y con todo eso lo quería. El suizo ingresó al apartamento, suntuosamente decorado con frescos renacentistas, una estancia muy antigua, con mobiliario muy antiguo, cercano al siglo XVII.

Después de eso, el estado vaticano le dice a suiza, de forma parca y fría.

—Tengo algo de chocolate fundido, ¿te apetece un poco?

Había dado en el clavo. Vash no comprendía como a veces Gabriel se anticipaba a sus pensamientos más sucios, incluso pensaba que él era mil veces más degenerado que el propio Francis, pero tenía al menos un toque de secretismo que a Vash tanto le gustaba. Y Gabriel siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Es obvio —le responde el suizo, siguiéndole el juego—. Me gustaría probar el chocolate fundido que preparaste para esta vez.

Él siempre sabía que todos los años Gabriel no preparaba nada igual para esa ocasión en especial.

Vash se sentó en una de las poltronas del estudio de lectura, mientras Gabriel cerraba las persianas y cortinajes de los amplios ventanales de su apartamento. Se tardó un poco, pero era una precaución necesaria. No quería miradas indiscretas, ni mucho menos escándalos mediáticos propiciados por "cierta húngara" y sus videos.

E inmediatamente comienza el ritual de todos los años.

Gabriel llega con un pequeño caldero de chocolate fundido, y con una pala unta a Vash en el cuello, lamiendo esta pequeña mancha con su lengua. Vash sabe que su cuello es sensible, por lo que no tarda en excitarse. Desesperadamente le empieza a desabotonar la sotana escarlata, mientras que Gabriel hacía lo propio con el uniforme de la guarda suiza. Mas chocolate, esta vez de parte de suiza, el cual responde a estas caricias con algunas más en el pecho del estado vaticano, ya libre de la camisa de fondo, lamiendo con desesperación las manchas de chocolate del pecho mientras que este suspiraba y gemía. Los lentes de Gabriel se empañaban con el sudor de ambos, los besos, las caricias desesperadas, el calor del mismo chocolate.

Roderich podía irse al carajo en esos momentos. Nunca había pasado tan buenos momentos con él, como con Gabriel. Quien iba a pensar que detrás del frio, amargado y "moralista" estado de la ciudad del vaticano se escondía un apasionado amante deseoso de juegos y caricias, que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, tan depravado como el mismo Francia pero con mayor tacto y prudencia.

Definitivamente el vaticano escondía muchos secretos. Era una caja de sorpresas.

No tardaron en despojarse de las últimas prendas, lamiéndose con lujuria las manchas de chocolate que tenían cada uno, en medio del jugueteo. Vash tomó algo tanto más de chocolate, untándolo en el miembro erecto de su amante italiano, deseoso de atención, lamiéndolo con pasión y avidez, Gabriel sentía una sensación indescriptible al sentir la tibieza del chocolate y la humedad de la boca del suizo estimulándolo, mientras el italiano le masturbaba el miembro al suizo y le lamia la mancha de chocolate de la espalda. Pasaron así por un largo rato, lamiéndose entre ellos, devorando sus cuerpos impregnados de chocolate con deseo y lujuria.

Después de los preliminares, el estado vaticano le dice al estado suizo.

—El año pasado te tocó a ti visitar san pedro, —le dijo Gabriel—ahora es mi turno.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas visitar san pedro de nuevo? —Insistió Vash— recuerdo que el año pasado te gustó.

—un trato es un trato, Vash. —le replicó el italiano—y sí, me gustó pero ya es hora de que mi tren entre a tu túnel de san Gotardo.

Se acomodaron como pudieron en el sofá del estudio. Gabriel tomó el chocolate que quedaba, embadurnando el torso, la intimidad y la retaguardia del suizo. Ya no quedaba chocolate en su miembro, por lo que se lubricó con el chocolate restante del caldero.

Lamió el torso del suizo impregnado de chocolate, mientras se preparaba para penetrarlo. Lo hizo de forma suave y lenta, mientras Vash aún se encargaba de lamer el cuello de Gabriel, estimulándolo. Sus lentes, manchados de algunas cuantas gotas de chocolate y empañados en sudor le permitían ver aunque sea un poco la expresión de placer de Vash. Comenzó con un movimiento suave y lento de cadera, mientras el suizo se acostumbraba a la rara sensación, que al parecer empezaba a gustarle.

—ahh… ummhm, _sch-schnell bitte_... (Más rápido por favor) —rogó el suizo.

Las embestidas se intensificaron cada vez más rápido, los lentes de Gabriel se movían agitadamente, como si quisieran caerse de su vista. Siguió lamiendo el torso y el cuello del suizo con deseo. No tardó en desatarse un frenesí de pasión, lujuria y chocolate. El sudor se había mezclado con el chocolate, ya cristalizado, intensificando la acidez del mismo. Posteriormente los dos se dan un beso apasionado, mientras Vash lamia el cuello de Gabriel, y este por su parte no cesaba de penetrarlo con descontrolada lujuria y violencia.

Y repentinamente, llegó el éxtasis. Casi al mismo tiempo, Suiza y Vaticano habían llegado al orgasmo, sintiendo el suizo una sensación extraña pero a la vez placentera, al sentir la simiente del italiano en su interior en una explosión tibia de semen y chocolate, mientras que el semen del suizo se había mezclado con el chocolate de su pecho.

Los dos se sentían plenos. El italiano lamió juguetonamente los restos de chocolate y semen del abdomen del suizo, y después lo besó con deseo. El extraño sabor del semen mezclado con el sudor y el chocolate les gusto a ambos. Luego se recostaron en el sofá, mientras el italiano cerraba plácidamente sus ojos sobre el pecho del suizo.

Durmieron un rato.

Después de dos horas, los dos se levantan parcamente. Están completamente manchados de chocolate, saliva y "otras cosas...". Gabriel se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde se duchó en la regadera. Lo que no sabía era que Vash se dirigía hacia allí. Antes de entrar había dejado sus lentes en el lavabo, estaban demasiado sucios, quizás los limpiaría después.

Vaticano notó la presencia de suiza en el baño, a pesar de su pésima vista. Lo dejó entrar, pero hizo de cuenta que no estaba.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que siempre me gusta bañarme solo —le replicó el estado vaticano aparentemente ofuscado.

El suizo no se inmutó. Se acercó y le besó el cuello con lujuria.

—simplemente es para ahorrar agua y jabón Gabriel, ¿te molesta? —respondió la nación suiza.

Al italiano no le molestaba. Compartieron entonces la ducha (pero no hicieron nada, aparte de unas cuantas caricias), y después se vistieron. Vash se volvió a poner su uniforme de la guarda suiza pontificia, mientras Gabriel usaba un conjunto clásico de camisa negra, pantalón de mismo color, mocasines de color café y clergyman, y sus lentes tan pulcros y limpios como siempre.

—Es una lástima que sea solo una vez al año —se quejó el suizo.

—Pero ya sabes la regla, Vash. —respondió el italiano—Solo los miércoles de ceniza.

Se disponía ya a salir del apartamento, pero el italiano nota una mancha de chocolate detrás de la oreja del suizo. Lo detuvo en seco.

—creo que se te olvidó esta mancha, Vash.

Y con un pañuelo impregnado de esencias de lavanda y flores limpia al suizo detrás de la oreja. Vash no pudo evitar inspirar la dulce fragancia, la lavanda mezclada con el chocolate. Gabriel tampoco pudo evitar inspirar el olor achocolatado que aún se sentía en el suizo.

—Gracias.

—No me las des—le respondió el italiano— no queremos que Roderich o tu hermana se enteren de lo nuestro.

—ni tampoco que se enteren tus hermanos —afirmó el suizo.

Después de eso, el suizo salió discretamente del apartamento del italiano y del palacio apostólico, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines de san Clemente, saliendo silenciosa y discretamente del estado vaticano por la puerta de san león magno, ubicada en la parte trasera del recinto amurallado, dirigiéndose hacia el aeropuerto "Leonardo da Vinci" de roma, para regresar de nuevo a Berna. A su monótona y triste vida, a las secas y frías caricias de Roderich que no se sentían tan apasionadas como las de Gabriel.

Y el italiano regresaría a su amarga y eterna vida de oraciones, misas, audiencias y papeleo.

Pero sin embargo, ellos sabían que tendrían siempre el inicio de cuaresma especialmente para ellos. Y Vash tendría que esperar otro miércoles de ceniza, para poder darle rienda suelta a sus bajas y sucias pasiones. Lo mismo que Gabriel.

Cada año era igual.

Y ambos contaban los días para que iniciara la cuaresma del año próximo.


End file.
